Forged Bonds A JA Story
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: Qui-Gon's, and later Obi-Wan's lives through the eyes of Qui-Gon's first apprentice, Skylar Malin. I started this 10 years ago, and just rediscovered so I picked up where I left off.  Attachments are not forbidden in my universe, but not encouraged either
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this back on 8/1/01 and never finished the series. I recently found a notebook in the back of my closet with the story outline. Then I found it archived on Jedi Forums Classic Story Board. Well, that was enough the get my interest going again. Please review, and if you like, I will continue the series. I don't know why I ever abandoned it to begin with. confused

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's lives through the eyes of Qui-Gon's first apprentice, Skylar Malin. Hope everyone enjoys.

Alternate Universe, I know, I know Jedi can't have attachments, however, back in 2001 that was not exactly clear. wink

Series: Forged Bonds

Chapter: A Time To Grow

Author: Jedi Princess

Rating: G to PG13. (Implied consensual sex, nothing graphic).

Feedback: Please! Please! Please!

Disclaimer: Don't own Qui, Obi, the council. Skylar and Thoran are mine.

Forged Bonds: A Time To Grow

Skylar Malin took great care in dressing that morning. She wore her best tunic and leggings and had her new robe on the bed, ready to slip on. Looking in the mirror, she combed her hair and almost started to braid the long thin lock of hair that grew from behind her right ear. But, she decided to let someone else do the honor.

The padawan, soon to be knight, left the bedroom that had been hers for almost twelve years. She was ten when she first became Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. But, after this afternoon, she would no longer be his student. She would be his peer.

Qui-Gon was seated on the couch, looking over notes for one mission or another. The Jedi Master looked up as he student entered the common room. Qui-Gon offered her a warm smile. Wordlessly, the young woman took her spot at his feet. Handing him the comb and hair ties, Qui-Gon nodded that he understood.

and began the task of braiding the lock that he had braided over a decade before. There were no need for words. The task was carried on in silence.

In just a few minutes, the hair was braided, and Skylar and Qui-Gon stood up. Skylar, who stood only 5'3, looked up at her Master. Tears filled her eyes as she fought to keep control of her feelings. There is no emotion, there is the force.

Qui-Gon gently pulled her into an embrace, "It's all right to show your feelings, Skylar, there is no weakness in that."

Skylar nodded against her master's chest. As much as she wanted to be a knight, she would miss the man who raised her, who trained her, who loved her. She has spent half her life by this man's side. Waking up tomorrow would be very strange indeed. At the same time, the two parted and Skylar took a deep breath, "I'm ready, Master."

Nodding, the elder Jedi replied, "Then lets not keep the council waiting, Padawan."

Excusing herself, Skylar went to the padawan bedroom to retrieve her robe. She took a moment to reflect. The room was now devoid of everything that the young woman had collected over the years. Her whole life sat in boxes, ready to be moved to her Knights quarters later on that afternoon. The room looked the same it did twelve years ago. Taking the robe off the bed, Skylar slipped it on and walked to the bedroom door. Taking one last glance, she closed the door behind her.

Qui-Gon was waiting at the door. Together they left the apartment and Skylar fell into place to her master's left and one step behind. In quiet companionship they walked down the quiet halls of the temple towards the council hall. It would be the last time that Skylar would accompany her Master as his student. In a short time, they would be peers.

Skylar knelt before her master in front of the council. Qui-Gon caressed her head with his large hand. Then he took her padawan braid between two fingers.

"Skylar, you have been a good apprentice. But a padawan you are no longer," with delft fingers, the Jedi Master severed her braid with a pair of shears. "You are now a Jedi Knight."

The young woman looked up at her former master, his eyes were filled with pride. He put out his hand, and she took it and allowed him to help her up. Once she was standing again, Qui-Gon gave her a warm embrace.

Later that evening, after a party with her peers, Skylar got herself organized in her new quarters. Not that she would be staying there for long periods of time. In two days she would be leaving for her first solo mission. As nervous as she was, she knew she was ready. Qui-Gon had taught her well. Then she would be expected to take a padawan of her own. Skylar already knew Qui-Gon was anticipating a second apprentice. But she did not approve of the boy who had caught her former master's eye. Xanatos was a fine student, but a very selfish boy. She only hoped that Qui-Gon would not choose him.

A knock on her door surprised her. She had already said good-bye to most of her friends, and she and Qui-Gon were meeting for breakfast in the morning, so the young woman was not expecting anyone.

Skylar opened the door and smiled at who she saw there. It was Thoran. Thoran Sannes was a couple of years older then Skylar, but the two had gone through some classes together. Skylar had not seen much of Thoran in the past year. Since he had been knighted, he had been on back to back missions. He had gained the reputation of a fine knight.

But for a man who had faced down pirates and brought peace to warring worlds, he seemed rather nervous. Skylar noticed, but did not address it, she was to happy to see him.

"Thoran, when did you get back?" She asked excitedly.

Thoran laughed, his nervousness eased instantly, "Just now. I wanted to congratulate you on your knighting. And..."

Thoran was cut off by Skylar's comlink sounding. She gave him an apologetic look and answered, "Pad...Knight Malin."

It was Mace Windu, "Knight Malin, we have received word from Cromlis. The situation has grown worse. They are not able to wait and are requesting a Jedi immediately."

"I understand, Master Windu. I'm ready and can leave now," The transmission ended and Skylar turned to Thoran, "I'm sorry. But it seems that duty calls."

Laughing, Thoran nodded, "I see that, but let me tell you know. It gets no better."

The two shared a laugh and Skylar picked up her travel bag. "I guess its good I'm always prepared. I had to be with the back to back marathons they gave my former Master."

"Yes," Thoran agreed, "I know the feeling. Can...can I escort you to the landing pad?"

"I think I would like that, " Skylar responded, "I just need to stop by Qui-Gon's first and say good-bye."

A short time later, Skylar was standing in front of the transport. Facing Thoran, she asked him, "What did you want to tell me?"

Thoran smiled slightly, and replied, "Ask me again sometime."

Skylar nodded and touched his arm, "Good-bye Thoran. I will see you soon, I hope."

With that, the young Knight climbed on her transport and left for her first mission.

Thoran stayed on the landing pad and watched the ship take off, he then whispered, "I hope so too."


	2. Chapter 2

Forged Bonds

Chapter 2: A Time to Reflect

Disclaimers:

1) I still do not own, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Xanatos, or the council.

2) Xanatos does not have a last name in the Jedi Apprentice books, so I'm using De'Crion, which seems to be the last name of choice on the boards.

3) Chancellor Kalpana was Supreme Chancellor before Valorum, according to Wookieepedia.

This chapter is really just back story, so I can get into the nitty gritty of angst and maybe a little h/c thrown in for good measure. Thoran will make some more appearances too in the upcoming chapters.

Skylar Malin's first solo mission was as successful as it was long. The Cromlians had been ready for peace and negotiations took place almost immediately after Skylar landed and continued on for almost four standard months. When all was said and done, Cromlis was at peace, and a member of the Republic.

It felt exhilarating to be back on Coruscant and back home at the Temple. She had some time before she had to report to the council, so she made her way to the lifts that led to the living quarters. She walked the familiar halls of the master/padawan apartments. It did not take long for her to come to the door of the residence she had shared with Qui-Gon.

She glanced at the name plate, and was not surprised to see her name had been removed. However, she was not prepared to see the new name in its place. Qui-Gon did take a second apprentice, unfortunately, it was the young man she had hoped he would not choose.

The door unexpectedly slid open, and standing before her was Xanatos De'Crion. His black hair shorn in the standard padawan cut for human males, the beginning of a padawan braid behind his right ear. Deep blue eyes watched her with a bored expression.

Composing herself, "Hello, Xanatos. I'm Skylar…"

"I know who you are," Xanatos cut her off in a rude manner, "You are Master Qui-Gon's first apprentice."

"It's good to meet you," Skylar lied, liking this boy even less, "is your Master home?"

"Yes," was the reply as Xanatos stepped aside. "I'm his apprentice now," he added in an overconfident tone.

"I know. Congratulations." Skylar started to step into the apartment.

"And I will be a better apprentice then you ever were!" Xanatos added in a very low tone and turned to leave.

Skylar stared after the adolescent, taken aback by the words he uttered to her. For the life of her, she could not begin to fathom why her former master had chosen him. Xanatos was a polar opposite to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Skylar! When did you get back?

Turning to face her former master, her face broke into a smile, "Master, just now. I wanted to see you before I briefed the council."

"Come inside and sit, I just made a pot of tea," Qui-Gon said, handing her a mug of his favorite tea, which after their years together was now her favorite as well. "Did you see Xani?"

It was obvious that Qui-Gon had not heard the disrespectful words of his new padawan, but not wanting to mar the visit with him, she chose not to bring it up. _It's none of your business anyway, besides, you know that Qui-Gon does not tolerate rudeness._

"Yes, how long has he been your padawan?"

"About a month, I'm very pleased with his progress." Qui-Gon answered, taking a seat next to her. "But tell me about your mission. The council was very pleased. So was the Senate, in fact, Chancellor Kalpana contacted me personally to praise your efforts. He told me I should be very proud." He warmly covered her hand with is before continuing, "and I am so very proud of you."

All too soon, the visit ended. Xanatos had returned home just as Qui-Gon was bidding Skylar good-bye. Xanatos stood behind his master, arms folded, gazing at the woman with cold eyes. Skylar sensed jealousy in him, but oddly, Qui-Gon said nothing as he stepped back and placed his arm around the boy's shoulders in a show of affection. A very satisfied grin came across the child's face and his stare seemed to say, _He loves me more then he loves you._

Skylar knew she would need to mediate and reflect on this later, but it was now time to meet with the Council.


	3. Chapter 3

Forged Bonds

Chapter 3 New Beginnings

Disclaimers:

I made up Amaya Cas and Kaleb Faln.

Lok is a real planet in Star Wars, so I don't own it.

Attachments and relationships are not forbidden in my universe, but they are not encouraged either.

"Well you did," Master Yoda told the young woman as she finished briefing the council on her mission. "Pleased we are."

Skylar was humbled by the praise and gave a slight bow, "Thank you, Master Yoda. Master Jinn is the one deserving of credit, as he is the one who raised and nurtured me. His lessons helped me a great deal."

"Trained well you were. Listen well, you did. Pass on what you have learned you will," Yoda told her with all knowing eyes. The other twelve members of the council nodded and awaited her response.

There was a brief hesitation before she responded, "Yes, my Masters. I do look forward to taking a padawan of my own; however, I do not feel I'm ready."

"What know you ready?"

"Do you doubt your talents, Young Jedi?" The question came from senior council member Amaya Cas, a human woman of 60 years.

Skylar considered the question, "No, my masters. I do not doubt my abilities; however, I feel there is still much to learn before I take on the responsibility of training another."

Yoda was deep in thought, "Wise you are, young one. Wait you will."

Amaya nodded in agreement, "In the meantime, we have another mission for you. Thoran Sannes and his new apprentice are preparing to go negotiate a peace treaty on the world of Lok. He has requested you to assist."

Skylar heart began a rapid beat, but she immediately calmed it, "As you wish my Masters." She took the data disks offered to her and bowed to the council, "may the force be with you."

Skylar had not yet seen Thoran since their good bye prior to her mission. She was happy to hear he had taken a padawan. Thoran was a great Jedi and a good man. They had been best friends for many years, and over the course of time, Skylar began to have feelings for him. But, as with all Jedi, the Order and duty came first.

Walking down the halls, she heard quiet voices in an alcove. Glancing over, she saw Thoran and his new apprentice, Kaleb Faln. Kaleb had just turned thirteen. He was a boy of medium build with brown hair and eyes that were warm and bright. The eager eyes at the moment were filled with tears and he was sporting a large bruise under one eye.

"But I didn't start it, Master Thoran," Kaleb choked out, obviously losing the fight to hold back tears, "Why don't you believe me?"

Skylar was not surprised to hear patience in his tone as he responded, "It's not that I don't believe you, Kaleb, but Master Jinn was very clear when he told me that you were the one who started the altercation between yourself and Padawan De'Crion."

Kaleb looked his master in the eye, and in a voice that was more frustration then disrespect replied, "He was not there, Master. It was just me and Xanatos. Xanatos was angry because I was able to beat him in a sparring match at class today. He wanted to go again, so I said yes. He was angry because I beat him again, so he hit me!"

"So you sparred with another Padawan without a Master present?" Thoran asked, still patient, but stern. "You know that is against the rules."

"I didn't want to spar him again, Master, but he was picking on me, telling me the only reason I won was because I got lucky."

Thoran placed his hand on Kaleb's shoulder, "There is no such thing as luck, if you beat him, then you did it of your own accord. However, that does not excuse your behavior. You will do extra meditations tonight for your error in judgment and you are confined to our quarters until we leave for Lok."

"But Master…"

The boy stopped when Thoran held up his hand, "This is not open to negotiation, Padawan, or you will be left at the temple for this mission. Now, go straight home. I will be there soon."

Kaleb bowed to his master and turned to leave, disappointment radiating off of him. As he went to pass Skylar, he stopped to give her a respectful bow before he continued on.

Skylar gave her friend an encouraging smile, "You were good with him."

Thoran rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You think so? I think he would beg to differ right now."

They began to walk side by side, "only because he is a boy, and sometimes children do not realize they are their own worst enemy. Besides, anyone can see he is just too polite and respectful to disagree with you. He was fighting with Xanatos?"

Sighing, he replied, "yes, which is bad enough, however, Master Jinn's handling of the situation really got under my skin."

Skylar felt her stomach drop, "What do you mean?"

"Sky, I know he is your former master and all, but he was not even interested in hearing Kaleb's side of the story. According to Kaleb and his friends, Qui-Gon believes everything the boy tells him. I never knew him to be such a fool." He stopped abruptly, afraid he was going to offend her.

"I'm not offended, Thoran," she honestly told him. "I'm surprised too. Master Qui-Gon never tolerated rudeness with me when I was growing up. Plus, he kept very close track of me, I would have never been able to get away with a stunt like that."

Thoran smiled as she reminisced, "He sure did keep track of you." He reached out and took her hand. Her heart skipped a beat, but she made no attempt to move her hand away. "He never let you go anywhere without a full itinerary of where you were going and who you were going with."

His hand was rough and soft at the same time. She liked how it felt, "I know. But I guess he can't do that anymore."

Thoran stopped and guided her into the map room. It was deserted this time of day. "I've missed you," he told her.

They were standing face to face, she was looking up at him, "I've missed you too. It's hard to believe four months have passed. What did you want to tell me that day on the landing platform?

Thoran did not trust himself to get the words right, so he decided to show her instead. He wrapped is arms around her waist, and lifted her up just slightly. Bending his head, his lips met hers in an explosive kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Forged Bonds

Chapter 4: Learning

A few minutes passed before Thoran and Skylar broke the kiss, but they made no effort to separate themselves. Thoran's arms were still around her waist, and her arms were up on his shoulders.

"That is something I have wanted to do for years," Thoran quietly laughed as his forehead came to rest on hers.

"Then why didn't you?"

He tightened his arms around her, and replied, "Because I didn't think Master Jinn would have approved."

Skylar slowly nodded, knowing he was correct in his assumption, "So what now?"

"We live, we serve, and we honor our training. With anytime that is left, we love." He told her, "it will be difficult, but it can be done. Relationships between Jedi are not forbidden."

"But they are not encouraged either," she finished for him.

"If our commitment to the Order is strong, then everything will fall into place." He gave her a gentle kiss, "we need to trust in the Force."

"I will trust in the Force, and I trust you Thoran," reluctantly the two moved apart. Taking a deep breath, she found her center. "I will go home and research the mission we have been given."

"I will come by after I check on Kaleb," he told her, "there is way to much research for one person. My instincts tell me this will not be a routine mission, and we must be cautious."

"I will get right on the groundwork. With two of us, it should not take long at all. I'll leave my door open, don't bother knocking."

The two parted ways, Thoran to check on his brooding apprentice and Skylar to make preparations for a long night of fact-finding. They were Jedi first. The Order would always take priority. There would be time later to analyze their growing relationship.

As soon as she entered her apartment, she put a pot of Caf on the stove and pulled out her data reader and inserted the first disk. She smiled when she heard a knock on the door, and with a wave of her hand, she opened it with the use of the Force. "I thought I told you I would leave the door open." As she turned, she was surprised to see Qui-Gon instead of Thoran.

"Expecting someone else?" Qui-Gon asked as he stepped inside and the door slid shut behind him. He stood there with a stern look on his face and his arms folded.

Skylar arched her eyebrow and gave the man before her a curious look, "Well as a matter of fact, I was expecting Thoran."

"So I gathered," Qui-Gon said in his most strict Master voice, "when did you two get so close?"

Confused at this point, Skylar answered, "We have always been close." She was wondering why Qui-Gon was acting as he was a Master who just caught his padawan misbehaving.

"That is not what I mean, Skylar Malin," Qui-Gon articulated in a no-nonsense voice, "I know that you and Knight Sannes were together in the map room."

_Did he really just use my full name?_ She asked herself, knowing he had ever only done that a handful of times in their twelve years together. Skylar looked to her former master, the man who was like her father, "Yes, I was with him. Spying on me, my Master?"

"No, of course not," he told her, impatience on every word, "Xani saw you both together, and he felt it prudent to tell me."

_Oh, I bet he did,_ She thought to herself annoyed. "Master, this is hardly an appropriate conversation."

"Appropriate?" Qui-Gon demanded, "Is it appropriate for you and Thoran to be behaving like love sick fools? You know that relationships are not encouraged."

"But they are not forbidden either," she countered in a voice a little louder then intended.

Qui-Gon also raised his voice, "Maybe he should be less concerned with his own pleasure and more concerned with his student! Do you know his apprentice started a fight with Xani?"

Skylar could not believe her ears. She would have never guessed that Qui-Gon Jinn could be so close minded, "what I know is there are two sides to every story, Master. At one time you were a fair man and would listen to both before you cast judgment. What has happened to you? It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Xani told me that Padawan Faln was jealous of his success in sparring class," Qui-Gon said.

"And you just believed him?" She asked him incredulously, "you would never have let me get away with behavior such as that, I'm flabbergasted beyond belief you would allow this child get away with it."

"It is not becoming to be jealous of an innocent boy."

"I am most certainly NOT jealous of Xanatos," Skylar told him, "and if you think that child is innocent, you are plainly blind!"

Qui-Gon was tempted to order his former student to do extra meditations for her disrespect, but of course he could not, "You had best mind your tone, Skylar. I may not be your master anymore, but I am still a Jedi Master."

"It is not disrespect, Master," Skylar implored, "it's the truth."

"From your point of view," Qui-Gon told her, "I have asked Knight Sannes to keep his student away from mine."

Skylar replied, "Well that should not be a problem. Thoran and Kaleb will be leaving in the morning for Lok."

This satisfied Qui-Gon, "Good, then you can concentrate on your duty as a Jedi. Perhaps prepare to take a padawan of your own."

"I always concentrate on my duty as a Jedi, Master," Skylar told him, "but you don't understand, the council has asked me to go on this mission too. I will be leaving with them."

"I hardly think that is a good idea, Skylar," Qui-Gon told her, "You will be in a position for Knight Sannes to take advantage of you. I will not have you throw away your training."

"Who said she is going to throw away her training?" Both Skylar and Qui-Gon turned to face the door. Neither had realized that Thoran had arrived. He walked into the apartment and did not stop until he was standing next to Skylar. "I asked you a question, Master Jinn, who said anything about me being dishonorable with my intentions toward Skylar or her throwing away her training?"

Qui-Gon, normally the epitome of Jedi calm was seething, "shouldn't you be home tending to your apprentice?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Thoran said, not backing down. "But for your information my student has been punished. Even though I have my doubts about the tale Padawan De'Crion wove."

"Are you calling my apprentice a liar?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Are you calling mine one?" Thoran calmly asked. A few moments passed uncomfortably, "I can assure you, Kaleb has no desire to be near your student, Qui-Gon. There will be no further issues where Kaleb is concerned."

"I still do not feel it is a good idea for Skylar to go on a mission with you," Qui-Gon told them, "I will speak to the Council on this."

Thoran sighed, "Do not bother, Master Jinn. I already have. Skylar and I have every intention on playing by the rules. I have already informed them on the recent change in our relationship. So long as we keep our priorities straight, there should not be a problem."

Qui-Gon looked to Skylar expecting her to back him up as she always did. She looked at him with hurt eyes, but said nothing. He nodded to them both and left the apartment, his cloak billowing behind him.

Skylar sat down on her couch heavily and put her face in her hands, "He hates me," she simply said.

Thoran sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "He does not hate you. He is worried about you. How did he find out anyway?"

Skylar gave a half laugh and sarcastically told him, "Xani."

"You're kidding? Well, I will say this for the spoiled brat, he sure does get around."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he gave her a tight squeeze as they both started to laugh. After a few minutes they settled down. She snuggled next to him, and then in a voice barely above a whisper she said, "I feel he is going to hurt my Master someday."

"You have to trust that he will see for himself one day, Skylar," Thoran gently told her. "He needs to see with his own eyes, no one can see for him."

She bit her lip as she pushed herself off the couch. "We better get to our research."

Skylar spent most of the trip in meditation. She had been disappointed yet not surprised that Qui-Gon did not come to say good-bye to her. But she could not think about that now. Her first priority was the peace treaty for Lok. It was a world ruled by anarchy and pirates; however, the new Lokan government was attempting to bring order to their planet. It would not be an easy task.

The night before they were to land, both knights and padawan meditated and shared a meal. Thoran then sent his apprentice off to sleep. This left Thoran and Skylar alone for the first time since they took off.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Thoran gently asked, "do you want to talk about it."

"No, not really," she told him, "I will speak to Master Qui-Gon once I get back."

"I wasn't talking about Qui-Gon," he said with a grin. He pulled her into an embrace and they began to kiss, more passionately then ever before. He stood up and gently pulled her to her feet. At that moment, she would have followed him anywhere. She loved him. They both retired to the same sleeping cabin that night.

The next morning, they took care to wake long before Kaleb so there would not be any awkward questions. Thoran watched Kaleb proudly as he helped the pilot of their cruiser land. He had followed direction perfectly.

Kaleb sensed something the moment their cruiser landed, and they disembarked. Thoran encouraged him to use his senses, "what do you feel, Padawan?"

"Despair, anger, hatred," the boy responded, "they do not like the Jedi or the Republic interfering."

Thoran nodded approvingly at his student's observations, "well done. We will need to remain mindful of our surroundings. Close your eyes, what do you see."

Kaleb did as he was told, "a hanger bay. There is an YT-1300 freighter and two other ships." He stopped for a moment, concentrating, "plus two speeders."

"What else?" His master gently prodded.

"I see three ways to enter and exit." He opened his eyes and looked at Thoran hopefully.

"Well done, Padawan," Thoran told him with a smile.

Skylar could feel the mutual respect the two had for one another. Kaleb was good to the core. She felt very special being a part of his learning, but would keep her fair distance, so the boy did not feel like he had to vie with her for his master's attention.

The three stood together, and moments later a greeting party arrived.

The leader was a large build human male, "greetings Jedi, welcome to Lok. I'm Commander Daran Lore, aid to our esteemed Governor De'Jad. If you will please follow me, we will be on our way."

Thoran and Skylar started to move towards the speeder, however, Kaleb remained still. He scrutinized Commander Lore a moment, and then fell into step behind his master. He would heed Thoran's warnings, he would be aware of his surroundings but he would not center on anxiety.

Governor Tomis De'Jad was a small, round man. His eyes friendly as he greeted the group warmly, "Welcome to our wonderful planet."

_Wonderful?_ Kaleb thought. _More like, desolate, depressing, ugly._

Thoran picked up on the thoughts and sent a playful but stern _*swat* _through the training bond. He hid a smile as his student stood straighter and looked even more attentive. Skylar knew they were communicating through their bond, but of course did not know what was said. She was amazed at how strong their bond was after their short time together. It was almost unheard of.

Daran Lore gestured to a conference table, "if you would all take a seat. Knight Sannes, I have made arrangements for your padawan to go to your rooms."

Immediately Thoran and Skylar heightened their senses. There was something not right here. It was unheard of to try to separate a master and an apprentice during a mission.

Thoran was firm when he told the other man, "Thank you, but no Commander Lore. Kaleb will stay with us."

Thoran nodded toward a chair in between himself and Skylar. Kaleb quickly took it. Before they sat, Thoran and Skylar locked eyes, and understood that all was not well, and they could be in danger. Simultaneously they opened their own bond that had started the night before. It was new, but strong.

Commander Lore was irritated as he said, "But these negotiations will be quite boring for a child. Plus, I'm not sure if it is appropriate for him to be hearing these things."

Before his master could speak, Kaleb spoke up, his voice filled with respect and mature beyond his years, "With all due respect, Commander Lore. I am a Jedi and my place is by my master's side. I understand the importance of these negotiations and I assure you I take my responsibility seriously."

Skylar smiled at the boy, and Kaleb nodded his approval.

Governor De'Jad brought his hands together and said, "Let us begin."

It was hours later when the negotiations finally broke for the night. They had made little to no progress. But both knew that these things took time.

After a quick dinner, they were guided to the small two bedroom apartment that Thoran and Kaleb would share. Commander Lore then turned to Skylar, "Knight Malin, your apartment is across the compound, please come with me."

Again, he was trying to separate them. Thoran was losing patience, "No that will not be necessary Commander. She will stay with us. I will bunk with my padawan, and Knight Malin will take my room."

He did not feel comfortable having her so far away. His thinking had nothing to do with romance; it was him wanting them all together for safety sake.


End file.
